Betrayal Knows My Name
by CayCay1996
Summary: Ash was always kept on lock down so when a certain Hybrid walked into her life and showed her the depths of passion it was just her luck to get pregnant. Only her fortune has never been good and as betrayal and lies pile up around her she learns that trust is hard to come by and when love blooms in unlikely places she learns the heart wants what the hearts tter than summary
1. Stay

**_"If no one in the entire world cared about you, did you really exist at all?"_**

**_- Tessa Gray_**

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." I snarled. Disdain rolled from my lips and anger stormed through my pale blue-green eyes as I glared at the witch in front of me. "Look at me, gap tooth, when I decide to talk to your sorry ass." I took a step towards her and she held her gaze with me, never wavering. "Where do you get the audacity to link me to you? I don't care if your sister died, I have a life to live and precautions to take, Sophie." My hand drifted to my stomach out of habit. It was smooth flat I had only began gaining even a few pounds, it was still so early on in my pregnancy and the last thing I needed was the stress of this bitch.

Her jaw clenched and her eyes narrowed at me, a dangerous glint shinning in them. "We have a plan. Klaus will get you back he will keep you safe and we will keep our part of the bargain as long as you keep yours. It's already taken hold. Elijah brought my sister to me, he will sway Klaus." She paused looking me over, "It's not like anyone told you to get knocked up by a psychotic, maniac who values little in the people around him." Anger boiled in me and I felt it stir the wind around me my midnight black hair whipping around my face and a true flicker of fear flashed through Sophie's eyes as she reached a gentle hand out to me. "Calm down, getting worked up isn't good for the baby.. I... I know what you are capable of you don't need to remind me." Sophie grumbled softly.

The air calmed down my wavy dark hair falling back down as I swallowed hard smoothing down my shirt. "Don't forget your place Sophie. You may have trapt me down here but had I needed to leave I would have. I do not follow ancestral magic this shit cementary means nothing to me." I turned on my heel walking through a small corridor and sitting down on the stone bench I had spent hours occupating just moments before my argument with Sophie. I knew I needed to calm down but it was hard as hell given the circumstances.

I'm Ashiara. A crazy name if ever there were one. I'm a witch with a nasty habit of biting off more than I can chew. Like that faithful night eight weeks ago when I decided that sleeping with the infamous original hybrid would be harmless. I was sorely mistaken and it seemed every waking second served as a reminder that I was mistaken. Niklaus wants nothing to do with me not much of a surprise there and I have Elijah his older brother fighting his very hardest to get me the hell out of here. Which has proven difficult since it seems Niklaus is either paranoid my pregnancy is a trick to draw him in and use him or he just doesn't want anything to do with me at all. A far cry from the man I slept with eight weeks ago. Given we weren't by any means pillow talk and romantic gestures but there was a moment, a flicker, a light. The point was there was something and it screamed tenderness and compassion. It just couldn't come out. Those blue gray eyes have haunted me since that night and they were haunting me now. A shiver ran up my back as I leaned down and laid on the bench a sigh escaping my lips.

How had all of this come to pass? Everything was going great before these witches. I had everything I ever could have wanted. A loving boyfriend, a family who adored me, friend I could rely on and as I lay here my heart racing I wondered briefly where they were now. I had always thought they would be the ones to find me not one of the Originals.

A tear slipped out of my eye and I hastily wiped it away. They were gone. My family and my friends had left me. If they wanted to find me they could have, they could have cast a tracking spell anything. The secret weapon these witches so feared had no control over me. I did not belong to the Quarter neither did I use their source of magic. None of my family did which meant they deliberately chose not to come to New Orleans and find me. Two more tears. Damn these hormones. I wiped them both away and took a trembling breath. Crying didn't change anything/ Even if I laid here and sobbed I would still be here alone praying that Elijah came through with convincing Niklaus to take me in. Hell at this point Santa fucking Clause could take me in I just wanted out of this place.

"Come on. We're going home." I jumped looking up to see Elijah looking down at me concern etched in his features. Then his words registered to me and I swung my legs around relief filling me as I launched into his arms hugging him.

"You will not regret this I promise." I choked out and Elijah stiffened under my grasp before relaxing and awkwardly squeezing my back.

"You are family now. I would have taken you back no matter what." He stated as if this were obvious fact and my doubt was insulting. He pulled back and smiled kindly for the briefest of moments. It was a small smile one that made me wonder if he did it often. Then a flash of Klaus' smile appeared in my mind and it was as if my heart melted around the edges before hardening again. I swallowed and nodded at Elijah not trusting my voice. Because if I speak I'm afraid my voice will break and all of my fears of being abandoned or for my unborn baby will rush into me again and if that happens I don't think I'll ever be able to mend myself back together.

* * *

><p>"He's taking a long time." I looked over at Elijah worrying at my bottom lip. I had arrived at the old plantation styled home hours ago and while I wish to say it was beautiful and modern on the inside it was obvious this place had gone a long time without an owner and dust covered a hell of a lot of things. I popped my back and Elijah glanced up at me.<p>

"You should really sit down, Niklaus will come home. There's no need to worry I assure you." I found no comfort in Elijah's words as I sat down beside him. I felt like I was always on some emotional roller coaster, apparently being pregnant did that to you. I leaned into Elijah's side and glanced over at the door just as it opened. It seemed every time I saw Klaus he was more beautiful than the last. I looked at his tousled dark dirty blonde hair and his blue gray eyes. They were guarded at the moment as he strode in with ease. He glanced into the pallor and his eyes fell on me and Elijah a brief storm brewed in them but as I pulled away from Elijah they ebbed. I looked up into those eyes curiously cocking my head to the side a silence descended upon us.

"You seem to be already making yourself at home." He commented after clearing his throat.

"No, I-" I took a deep breath shaking my head and stood up still standing so much smaller than Klaus. "I know this is your home. I planned on going back to Shreveport to my parents." I had to get out of New Orleans. I wasn't even three months pregnant yet and already things were going left.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. If your that far from Sophie things could go... Wrong." Klaus interjected a faint smirk on his face. My brows knit together as I shook my head.

"I have a family I can't just stay here." I replied trying to remain calm. I had just gotten out of an old musty prison I didn't do it just to upgrade to a slightly better one.

"Your family haven't come for you yet it seems. So they can wait a little longer." Klaus replied diplomatically and I felt it like a stab in the heart. He was right my family hadn't even cared enough to show up but yet here I am ready to run back to them.

"Niklaus! Show her some compassion. You needn't be so ruthless with your words sometimes." Elijah scolded but I shrugged him off. Klaus had a point. I felt a lump rise in my throat as I shook my head.  
>"Klaus is right. They haven't made any moves to come find me, they must not be that worried." I said softly walking over to the large bay windows and looking out at the woods that loomed on the right side of the house. I crawled into the window seat and sat leaning against the window. "I'll find somewhere-" I began.<p>

"You will stay. That baby is our family which essentially means you are as well." Klaus inserted sitting down at the edge of the window seat. His hand covered my knee and I stared down at it. "We will keep you safe Ashiara."

"Ash. I always go by Ash." I smiled absently and looked back outside to the forest. "I will stay." I said just to feel control because quiet frankly Klaus had an ego that smothered anything else. It was easy to feel like I was just being dragged along. "But after I'm unlinked to Sophie, I have to go home." I lift my eyes from Klaus' hand to his eyes as if that will make him understand. "It's true they haven't shown up or apparently made an attempt to reach out but their still my family. I at least deserve answers."

"Ash, they never came for you. The answers you get may not be the ones you seek." Klaus said after some moments of thought. He squeezed my knee gently. "Take it from me, when your family betrays you it hurts worse than anything else. Perhaps you should consider just calling them or waiting it out. If they care they will come." I wanted to tell him that waiting was just as bad, because if they never called or reached out at all it would break me. I pursed my lips and nodded slightly as if just to put the subject to rest. I looked up to see Klaus staring at me intensely and I followed his eyes to see he was staring at my right hand which was gently tracing lines over my stomach. I hadn't even noticed I was doing it. It was happening more and more often as if on instinct.

His hand reached out almost touching my stomach before he pulled back and stood abruptly. "Well the witches of the Quarter have made tonight a very trying night. You should go to bed." I opened my mouth to object but Klaus glared over at me. "Its not up for debate go to sleep Ash." He disappeared in the next moment before I could reply and a swoosh of air left my lips as I looked up at baffled by Niklaus constant range of changing emotions.

"He'll come around." Elijah spoke from behind me and I shrieked jumping up and Elijah chuckled. "I didn't mean to frighten you." He assured me placing a hand on the small of my back as he led me up the stairs. "Klaus will come around, he's battling his own demons right now but he'll come around. Regardless I will be here Ash and I will always protect you." He vowed.

The difference between the two brothers were astounding and I nodded my eyes feeling very heavy suddenly as I yawned. "It's a lot to take in." I said softly leaning into Elijah and he scooped me into his arms before opening a door and laying me down on a large fluffy bed that I sunk into comfortably. Elijah turned on his heel and I reached out grabbing his hand.

"Thank you Elijah." I mumbled. "For being there and saving me when the people I trusted most had left me alone."

* * *

><p>So thoughts? I'd love a review, follow, and favorite I have a lot planned for this story quiet honestly.<p>

All rights and characters belong to The Originals except for my personal OC's

-xoxo Cayla


	2. Sinning with You

_**"You will always be fond of me. I represent to you all the sins you never had the courage to commit."**_

_**-Oscar Wilde**_

I rolled over on my side and yawned cuddling into my pillow despite the heat in the room. "Awake yet love?" I sat up looking over at Klaus through my tangles of dark hair and smacked my lips sleepily. The smell of eggs and bacon wafted to me and my mouth watered as I rubbed my eyes and crawled out from under my covers.

"Is that food?" I asked with a one track mind solely focused on eating and Klaus smirked nodding at me.

"It is. I thought you'd be hungry." His stormy blue eyes captured mine as I stumbled across the floor and grabbed the plate he held out for me before crawling back into the bed and taking a big bite of bacon a moan escaping my lips. "That good?" He grinned wider.

I smiled through a mouthful of food and swallowed. "You know I figured Elijah would be the whole breakfast in bed kind of guy. Not that I'm not thankful." I smiled taking another bite. Klaus' smile disappeared and his jaw tightened. What the hell had I said wrong now? "Or maybe not, I'm tired." I said by way of excuse trying to smooth things over.

"Elijah bailed." He said softly and I looked over at him my eyes widening. His words played in my ears again from only moments before. I opened my mouth to speak but Klaus apparently wasn't done. "I know, we both thought he would stay but Elijah didn't sign up for this love. We couldn't really expect him to stay." He walked over sitting on the edge of my bed and I nodded at him taking a bite of french toast.

"I know I just... I thought he would stay..." I looked up at him feeling fear clutch at my chest. If Klaus left too I wouldn't have anything left. As if reading this fear he smiled at my faintly.

"I"m not going to leave." He said simply standing up. I didn't want to admit the amount of relief that poured through me. I didn't want to admit how much it bothered me that I might have to resort to my parents. I still wasn't over what they had done by leaving me at the hand of the Quarter witches.

"That night." I began my cheeks flushing with embarrassment. Klaus snickered and my cheeks turned a deeper red as I cleared my throat. "I don't want you to think that you should be obligated to um... Do anything. Neither of us really planned for this." I grumbled out and Klaus lifted my chin to study my eyes.

"Anything I do, I don't do from obligation I do simply because I want to." He assured me. "We may not have planned what happened but this baby... It can change things... A lot of things for the both of us." I nodded not wanting to interrupt him. "I am taking precautions to ensure this city will be our home. I swear to you and this baby that it will be."

"Why is this city so important to you?" I asked him quietly. "We could leave after I'm unlinked to Sophie we could start from scratch in a place much safer. Why is being here so important to you?"

"Marcel has everything I've ever wanted. I made him in my image and he exceeds everything I am. He has loyalty, sanctity, and a true home. If I am to start a family why not start it with those very things?" He asked a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

"There is no _if _Niklaus I am having your baby. Can't you build those things on your own?" I asked him and his eyes flashed with pain and anger.

"I am not exactly everyone's favorite Original by far." He said and by his tone I knew he wanted this conversation to be over. As I said before I always bite off more than I can chew so when I should shut my mouth I never quiet do just that.

"I know you've done things that have made people call you a monster but your not. I can see it in the way you-"

"What do you know?!" He yelled jumping to his feet and glowering down at me. "Do not even begin to think you know the first thing about me because you don't. We met and slept together so now we are in this predicament but make no mistake you are here because you are pregnant with my baby. This isn't some twisted version of The Cosby Show. I am the bastard and the big bad wolf all rolled up into one. You should know your place."

I felt my own temper rise and I stood up grabbing him by collar of his shirt and pulling him down to meet my gaze, "Fuck you." I snarled. "I am not one of your play things damn it regardless of how things came to be I am still carrying _our _child and you will treat me with respect."

Niklaus looked at me shock ringing through his expression as I released him and stormed out of the room. "And FYI," I bellowed storming down the steps and walking into the kitchen. "I never had the fucking allusion that we were some couple that just created happily ever after." I yanked out the cranberry juice and grabbed a glass grumbling. I had slept in only a t shirt that barely brushed my thighs and I was glad as I felt the sweltering heat in this house. ":And would it kill you to get central air and heating? God damn!" Now I was just ranting and Klaus was suddenly sitting on the counter looking down at me. "Stop staring at me with those condescending eyes. Hot or not, you can be such an ass sometimes." I grumbled.

"You think I'm hot?" He smirked

I gestured to my stomach, "I think its pretty clear what I thought about you or we wouldn't be in this whole situation now would we?" I snapped.

"Point taken." He smiled leaning down closer to me and touching the bridge of my nose where it had slightly crinkled in my rage. "You know I believe I find you cute when your pissed." This only further fueled my anger.

"Cute?" I looked at him exasperated. "I don't want you to find me fucking cute I want you to take me seriously. This isn't a joke." His eyes were lit with amusement and I was struck again by how attractive he was I hadn't noticed he was only wearing pajama pants. His chest was bare and the tattoo over his shoulder caught my attention. I felt my cheeks heat up again and I cleared my throat trying to grasp the anger that was slipping. Damn hormones they ruled every fucking thing.

"You like it." He whispered softly leaning into my ear, his breath tickling me and sending a shiver down my spine. "You could just admit it." He ran his fingers over my shoulder and I pulled back glowering at him.

"Don't toy with me I can't control all my emotions its not exactly my fault their running haywire." I grumbled sipping my juice again.

"No but I-" His phone went off and annoyance painted his face as he answered it. "What?" He asked looking away from me it was quiet for a moment before he stifled a sigh and rolled his eyes. "Yeah I'll be there in a moment mate." He hung up and I looked at him curiously. "Business." He said shortly hopping off the counter and disappearing upstairs. I sagged against the fridge in relief. Moments with Nik left my mind muddled and I lost track of what was important and what was not. I had to keep on a game face, and hold him at arms length because boys like him were designed to destroy girls like me.

* * *

><p>I twirled my spaghetti and took a bite curled up in the small alcove in the upstairs library. I had a book open and was reading just as the sun began its descent into the sky. Of course this book did what all other books did for me. Remind me that my life was far from the fairy tale I had always envisioned. Example A) The girl got the guy and they fell madly in love THEN they DECIDED to have the baby. Example B) Their parents and friends were all there an ecstatic about the union I seemed to get all of the drama sections of the book. The scandal and mystery but not much of anything else. "Ash." Nik called from downstairs. He had been gone since this morning and I had just gotten him off his mind when he made his way into the library of course. Of-fucking-course. I sighed and shut my book.<p>

"Nik how nice of you to come home." I said tartly. Damn where had that come from? I had meant to be cool and indifferent not bitter as hell.

"I had things to do Ashiara surely your not bitter about my absence you seemed to say you knew we were by no means together in a familial way at least at this point." A part of me wanted to comment on exactly what he meant by _at least at this point _but I showed some amount of self restraint and self respect.

"It just gets lonely." I said quietly as if afraid to speak too loudly. Well so much for self respect I sounded like a whining twit at this point. I was waiting for him to poke fun at me but instead he looked down at me a tenderness in his eyes.

"I know." He murmured. "I'm sorry, there's no one else here but I can't help but be preoccupied with necessities."

This was worse I felt like a child. "I wish Elijah was here." I grumbled leaning my head against the wall. He growled just about to say something when the doorbell rang and I stood up stretching. "You expecting somebody?" Klaus asked amusement lacing his features his mood swings could give anyone whiplash and I shook my head at him.

"Um no." I answered starting out of the room but Klaus quickly caught up to me. "No one should know we're here if your not expecting someone the last thing I need is for you to open the door to unwanted company." He grabbed a hand to stop me but I evaded his touch.

"I live here too now. I don't want to stay cooped up it could easily be Sophie or Elijah. Don't worry so much." Niklaus snorted and I rolled my eyes. "It's just a-" I opened the door and words died on my lips. I stared out in horror as my knees trembled and a scream ripped through my throat and pierced the air.

My mother lay on the doorstep her throat ripped out, my father was hanging over the railing a gaping hole in his back, my two brothers were nailed onto the pillars of the porch their throats and wrists slight and savage bite marks covering their torsos. My eyes fell over to my sister her stomach sliced open and a small dainty blood covered hand showing. She had been eight months pregnant, bile rose in my throat as lastly I looked on the front lawn where my boyfriend's body lay his head a few feet away. My two closest friends were both sprawled out close to each other their necks twisted at an awkward angle and their legs twisted in impossible ways.

My legs trembled as I screamed tears pouring down my face and I ran to my mother but a pair of arms wrapped around my waist pulling me back. "NO!" I screamed a sob escaping my lips as the wind blew past me hard and my legs kicked. Thunder rolled in the distant and Klaus pulled me close to his chest dragging me from the scene. "Let me go I have to save them!" I sobbed. They couldn't be dead. There was no way they could be gone. They had been everything to me.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" I looked up just in time to see a blonde girl with sapphire blue eyes looking around but I couldn't focus on her, I could only see my life laying out in front of me completely massacred and torn to shreds. I leaned heavily into Klaus tears pouring down my face. How did this happen over the course of eight weeks? LIfe was imploding on me and my heart was palpitating. The last thing I saw were my father's green eyes boring into mine before Klaus shut the door and the overwhelming sobs raked my body. Who could do this to me?

* * *

><p>Favorite and follow<p>

And please review and PM me I love hearing any feedback or ideas/ suggestions. Please? Yeah? YAY!

All the rights so go to The Originals aside from my OC's

-xoxo Cayla


	3. Distrusting Ties

**_"Weeping is not the same thing as crying. It takes your whole body to weep, and when it's over, you feel like you don't have any bones left to hold you up." - Sarah Ockler_**

"Deep breaths I need you to breathe for me." I felt my body tremble as I sat on the bottom step of the grand staircase. I let out another blubbering sob and Klaus brushed my hair back from my face. "We will find whoever did this to your family I promise." Everything inside of me felt numb and destroyed at the same time it was like my world had crumbled. "Ash, look at me." I brought my gaze up and his stormy blue eyes held a depth few had ever known or even thought him to be capable of.

"As sympathetic as I really want to be, and trust me I want to know what the hell is going on. None the bloody less where is Elijah?" I looked over at the blonde who was staring up at Klaus with wry content written all over her. Just by reasonable deductions I was fairly certain this was their half sister Rebekah.

"He left. Gone. I haven't seen him so unless your staying to be help instead of a shrill nit wit you know where the damn door is." Klaus turned back around as his phone went off and a frustrated growl left his throat. "Do I never catch a break?" He answered it walking into the parlor and I sat there staring numbly as Rebekah approached me and kneeled down.

"Elijah wouldn't just leave Klaus or you. Last I spoke to him he was determined that your baby would be our family's salvation." She took a deep breath and looked up at me with fraying patience. "So I need honesty. Us girls have to stick together. Do you know where Elijah is?" I shook my head and swallowed hard before speaking.

"No Klaus just told me he left. That's all I know." I stood up with shaky legs and I swayed on my feet slightly right before Rebekah reached out to steady me. "I'm sorry I really think I need to go to bed."

"Let me help you up there." She grabbed my elbow walking me up the stairs and I took a deep breath. My family was gone... My friends... The people I loved most and I could sit here and I could cry about it or I could squash that weak behavior and rise with a vengeance against anyone and everyone involved in destroying my family and once I had slit every throat and tortured every soul I could mourn. But right now it wasn't good for me and it wasnt good for the baby. "Look I can't trust Klaus. I know that he has something to do with this. Elijah is the good one he's the rock of the family. The grounded one who keeps everyone else in line." I looked over at Rebekah feeling the need to defend Klaus. He wasn't that bad I knew that deep down no matter his past or his mistakes it all spawned from a place inside of him where his actions were logical if not moral. However, I also knew by my gut feeling something was genuinely off with this situation of Elijah and I always trusted my gut feelings. "I know I can't trust my brother I don't even know you well enough to trust you but I need someone on my side until I find Elijah."

We stopped outside of my bedroom door and I let out a deep breath. "I don't know the whole situation but I do know this. Klaus is hell bent on taking New Orleans and while I believe he will help me find who did this to my family I know he won't put it above this obsession with Marcel and I have to know. I have to avenge them. If you help me then I'll help you in every way I can. I promise." I felt a sting of guilt and I had no idea why. I wasn't trying to go behind Klaus' back or at least that's what I kept repeating in my head because I wanted Klaus to trust me but this wasn't exactly implicating such behavior.

"You have yourself a deal." Rebekah smirked and I could tell that Klaus and her were definitely related. It was that twinkle in her eye that resembled the same one he exhibited when he got what he wanted. "You need to sleep, tomorrow we'll be going on a little adventure. If anyone knows where Elijah is in this city it's Marcel." And with that she was gone, walking off down the hall and I exhaled exhausted opening my bedroom door and collapsing on my bed and grabbing a pillow screaming into it. It was a scream that let loose all of the pain and heartbreak rolling through me and for once I envied the vampires and how they could so easily turn off their humanity. They could make every ounce of pain disappear and go through life as if it never happened. It was us who had it hard. We had to live with it for every day until finally we withered away.

I screamed again into my pillow and punched the bed hard. "Is this comforting in some way I'm not catching onto?" Klaus' voice interrupted me and I threw my pillow flipping on the lamp by my bed and looking up at the bemused devil in my room.

"You could say that." I grumbled feeling a flush rise up my neck. He had cut me doing a childish thing and why wouldn't he he has enhanced hearing. He probably thought I was smothering myself up here. "What are you doing in here?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Your having my child me being in your bedroom at night should be the least of your worries. Especially after what you've been through." He took of his shoes and pulled his shirt off crawling in bed beside me. "I'm not the best with comforting people when their hurt." He admitted clearing his throat. I turned to him my heart in my throat as he reached over turning off the light. "And believe me I'm not trying to bed you again and make this complicated." I felt my heart stutter in my chest. He pulled me by my wrist and tucked my head under his chin wrapping his arms around me. "But I find that being held is sometimes better than any othere words or actions." I felt like a dam of emotions were cracking inside of me as I laid in his arms listening to his heart beat. His hand lazily ran up and down my back in a soothing motion and I allowed myself this last moment to be weak... To cry... To feel this pain. I fell apart right there in his arms until I slept soundly and I remember feelings his fingers playing with my hair and the faintest feeling of him kissing the top of my head before I let myself drift into the deepest most comfortable sleep I had in a long time.

_**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update I had family problems to work through but I assure you I Will make it up to you of you still read it. SORRY! And review follow favorite. **_


	4. Betrayal Cuts Deep

**" 'It was a mistake,' you said. But the cruel thing was, it felt like the mistake was mine, for trusting you." - David Levithan.**

"We've been looking for two months and nothing at all. I just don't get it." I sighed sitting on a park bench and Rebekah took a seat beside me. Before I was allowed to leave the house in the first place I was forced to endure 13 hours of trying to break the link between me and Sophie Deveraux and after two pizzas three ice cream sundaes and a fuck ton of conectration I used Esther's Grimmoire to do just that.

Klaus has been obsessed with nothing more than obtaining this city from Marcel and has failed to realize that no matter what you take you can't just buy affection and loyalty their things that are earned.

Rebekah and I on the other hand have grown incredibly close which wasn't something I expected but I found that I do enjoy tremendously. As for the search for my familys massacre has been just as tedious and somewhere along the way Elijah has become my first priority. He was so kind to me even when Niklaus was not and he deserved to be found, he deserved to be saved.

"I think I have an idea." Rebekah smiled and I looked over at her curiously. We've gone through ideas for a while now. "And what would that be?" I asked curiously sipping on my warm apple cider.

"Tracking down this weapon Marcel has we can-" Rebekah began and I stopped her before she started... again... "Only we've tried that twice and to no avail. Davina is mysterious and all we've learned about her is that the witches want her. Alive I believe."

Rebekah looked defeated but she still held her ground. "Before we used spells from your family specifically what if we used one from my mother's grimmoire instead?" I looked over at her pondering for a moment. Esther was stronger it was a very good possibility that a stronger spell could break through whatever barrier that was keeping us out.

Why the hell not it was worth a shot. "Alright, I suppose we can try." I smiled heading to Beck's car and she looked over at me looping her arm through mine. "You should come with us when we get Elijah back." I looked at her confused. "Where are you going?" I asked forcing a smile.

"Well as soon as we get Elijah I'm out of here. Hopefully Elijah will come with me." I knew why Rebekah didn't want to be here I knew how Klaus had treated her in the past. But I was someone who always saw whatever good was left in people and I could see it in Klaus. His paranoia and insecurities left him to be cruel at times and to have a tendency to show no weakness even if he doesn't realize its actually a strength. But the amount of love he carries for his family despite what his actions may say is admirable at the least and I knew that even if I wasn't pregnant leaving Klaus wasn't an option for me. It never would be.

"Uh-oh I've seen that look before." Rebekah looked over at me as she pulled out of her parking spot and I swallowed hard trying to blank my face. "You can't change Klaus he is who he is and he'll never put you or my niece first." I didn't comment there was no point in it but inside I knew she was wrong. Klaus loved this baby already for whatever reasons it was the truth and I couldnt rob him of the opportunity to be a father. This family wouldn't change him it would bring out the good qualities that have always been there hidden.

* * *

><p>"Are you concentrating hard enough" Rebekah asked for the fifth time and I growled in frustration. "Yes I am! Now if you could stop hovering over me I would get this done much faster. I took a deep breath and sat in the circle I had drawn as instructed I realized an inkling of my power and the candles around me blazed up. I could feel the power stirring inside my chest and I cut my finger allowing a drop of my blood to fall into the mixture before moving my finger back and taking another deep breath and relaxing my body. "In hac nocte in antiqua munia invocavero hoc indicastis mihi quis est opus divinae invocavi." The power within me sprung to life and I could feel a pull inside of me. "In hac nocte in antiqua munia invocavero hoc indicastis mihi quis est opus divinae invocavi." The pull grew stronger and images started passing through my mind before I used the blood on my finger and started writing my eyes rolling back into my head as I said the incantation over and over again the power filling me with a rush like I've never felt before.<p>

"Ash! Ash!" I could hear a distant echoing but the power in my body only grew and I could feel something warm trickling from my nose "Ash You've done it! Ashiara stop!" It wasn't until I felt the circle break and someone's arms wrap around me that I felt the power break and I coughed looking at Becks and leaning against her heavily. "Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" Rebekah touched my baby bump and was silent for a long time and she breathed in relief. "Her vitals seem to be the same. How are you feeling?" She felt my forehead and pulled out a cloth wiping my face gently.

"I'm fine. Did we do it? Did we find Elijah?" I asked breathlessly and Rebekah smiled helping me up.

"You did it. You found him." I smiled relieved and started to the door. "Where are you going?" Rebekah asked suddenly in front of me and I looked at her like she was crazy.

"We're going to get Elijah." I told her slowly like she had lost her mind and she shook her head blocking me from the door. "I will get him. It's too dangerous for you to come." I looked at her incredulously but she held her stance firmly.

"I'm either going with you or I will go alone either way I'm helping you save Elijah." I crossed my arms over my chest and she looked torn as she stared at me, obviously weighing out the pros and cons. "If you come you stay behind me the whole time. Im serious right now. If things even seem remotely off you leave." I nodded and she looked at me obviously agitated. "Bloody hell the things I do for family." She walks out of the house with me closely on her heels and all I could think of was this is it. This is how we get Elijah back.

* * *

><p>As we walked into the church I couldn't help but feel creeped out. "This is an odd place to keep him." I commented and headed up the stairs behind Rebekah. The door opened before we reached it and I stopped. Rebekah walked in and I heard another voice. Curiosity and self preservation battled inside of me but what triumphed over everything was keeping Becks safe. I walked into the door just to see a coffin open and Elijah laying inside desiccated and Rebekah being held against the wall by who I could only assume was Davina. I looked around and motioned towards a large dresser and I forced it to slam into Davina knocking her out and Rebekah gasped dropping to the floor. "I bet your glad you brougut me now." I smiled triumphant and Rebekah rolled her eyes rushing over to Elijah and pulling the silver stake out of his chest.<p>

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked worried and she ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "Yes. He needs blood. We need to rush this proccess along we don't know how long Davina will be unconscious." I nodded looking around the attic and saw a small athame and cut my palm.

"What are you doing?" Rebekah turned to me her eyes wide. "Not your blood." She looked exasperated but I just shouldered her aside and held my Palm over his mouth. "It's the least I could do after he's saved my life." I felt as he latched onto my Palm drinking and his eyes opened as the color returned to his face. His expression was confused but the minute he saw me he pushed me hand back and sat up. The cut started healing immediately.

"What are you doing here?" Elijah asked cupping my face and I looked into his eyes smiling at him.

"I had to keep you safe. Just like you did me." He smiled back at me and stepped out of his coffin. "What happened?" I asked praying that he'd tell me Klaus had nothing to do with this but by his expression things didnt look that bright.

"It appears our brother Niklaus traded me as a show of good will to Marcel." I felt disappointment and betrayal reign through me and I looked away at a loss for words. Rebekah was about to open her mouth probably to tell me that she was right and I was wrong but I spoke first, "We should go." I headed out of the attic and was climbing down the steps when Marcel appeared in front of me.

"Your not supposed to be here."There was a smirk on his face like he knew something I didn't and my body felt weak before I swayed falling into his arms and he picked me up bridal style.

"Ashiara!" Elijah's voice was the last I heard before everything went black and I was gone.

_**Ta-Dah! Please Review Follow Favorite! Tell me your thoughts and I hope you enjoy! I love hearing your feedback and suggestions **_


	5. 4 Months and 23 Days

**4 Months Ago**

Klaus stands, keeping me wrapped around him. A thrill shoots through me, because he starts carrying me away, moving us toward the house. "Let'em go," One of my friends call after us as my best friend Corbin starts throwing a fit. This is it. I wanted to talk first, but fuck it. I'm tired of making plans for tomorrow. I'm ready to live today. To hell with the consequences.

He's forced to navigate blindly, because I'm not about to let go. Our tongues are hot and heavy against each other, both of us hungry for all the other will give. I'm pretty sure those pathetic moans are coming from me, but I really don't care. Something crashes to the ground, but neither of us rip free from the near savage embrace. We leave behind one room after another, something tumbling behind us after every clumsy turn. Klaus' kiss is... damn. It's carnal, raw, desperate, as though he's felt the same way I have these past few months. And I can't get enough. I met Klaus a few months ago and to say I was smitten would be an understatement to say the least but our mixed signals and complicated lives didn't really help.

Before I know what's going on, a door is being kicked shut, I'm on a bed, and Klaus' body is pressed against me, pinning me to the mattress. Torrid breaths, garbled moans, and whispered words neither of us understands are the only sounds we hear for several, long, incredible minutes. "I want to be with you. I want this to be more then tonight. Your not the kind of girl someone can just throw away." he says against my lips, and my heart contracts to the point of pain. I break the kiss to look up into his piercing blues. I'm almost positive that's my heart beating and not some set of Jumanji drums, but I can't be certain. "What?" I ask in a rasp whisper. His half-cocked smile makes my already frantic heartbeat become all the more erratic as he brushes some of my hair away from my face. His dirty blonde hair is a little messier now that my hands have been tangled in the silky strands, but he looks just as sexy even with it all disheveled. "I said this will be more than just one night. And tomorrow we won't be friends. We'll be more. You'll get to be with me... All of me." Klaus was always the one who told me this couldn't work. It was too complicated.

I'm so frigging confused."I get you— all of you? What does that mean ? And why can't we be friends?" He studies me for a moment , measuring me possibly, and then he looks anywhere but in my eyes. "We'll be friends, but not just friends. And none of that friends with benefits bullshit either. If we do this, then it's for real. Right now is that crossroads you hear so much about. If we walk out of this room before anything happens, we can go back to how we were. If we take this further, then... you're mine. It's pretty simple." Simple? Where Klaus and I are concerned, nothing has ever been simple. The Da Vinci Code is simpler than us.

"I'm yours?" I ask slowly, still trying to wrap my mind around this, because I think dreams only come true in Disney movies. Pinocchio becomes a real boy. Cinderella gets to stop scrubbing the floors and rides shotgun in a pumpkin. Sleeping Beauty gets to wake up. Snow White gets to wake up, too. Shrek and Fiona... no, wait; that's not Disney. His grin essentially makes it impossible to breathe, much less recite useless information, as he leans in and kisses me , stealing what's left of my cognitive functions. "Yes," he says, a teasing lilt to his voice . "And I'm yours. If you want this." Yep. Fairly sure I've gotten too drunk, passed out, and now I'm having the best dream ever. Either that or I'm dead and I was allowed into heaven— or hell, depending on how the rest of this plays out. I hope I'm in heaven. I'll kick the devil in the balls if this is his form of torture.

"Ash?" Klaus prompts, laughing nervously as he runs his finger down the curve of my jaw. "The suspense is killing me, baby. Is it really that big of a decision? I thought these past few weeks have been leading up to this. Mixed signals have always been an issue for us. For tonight, say exactly what you mean and tell me what you want." He aims for joking, but it sounds as though he's unsure and possibly a little... insecure? Klaus Mikaelson insecure? That's ridiculous. But mixed signals? I've never given him mixed signals. That was always him. "So we'll... be together?" I ask, my voice cracking pathetically with too much hopefulness.

"Yes," he says too slowly, mocking me a little. I look like Wonder Woman in the next two seconds when I launch myself up, tackle him to the bed, and almost suffocate him with my ravenous kiss . He starts to laugh, but it turns into a toe-curling moan as his grip tightens on me. Being on top has its advantages , considering I can press all my weight on him and feel every inch of his body against me. And his body is definitely something I want to feel more of. He's mine. I can't believe that he said he's mine.

"Ash!" Corbin yells, prompting both of us to groan in unison. "Go. The fuck. Away," Klaus yells back, his hold on me never loosening. "Ash, you're both drunk. Don't do this right— Ow! Fucking son of a bitch glass," Corbin rants, earning a chuckle from both of us as glass clanks around on the floor. "Did you two destroy the house on fucking purpose?" Klaus' laughter roars free, and I lean up , ready to strangle that best friend of mine. Corbin is still muttering curses, probably regretting being barefoot as he braves the path of collateral damage we left in our wake, and I glare at the unlocked door. His balls are going in a souvenir jar as a warning to the world if he opens that door.

"Corbin," Klaus says through a small snicker, "I'd walk away if I were you . I'm pretty sure your balls depend on it right now." He knows me well. "Tell Ash to put her death glare away. You two can't fuck while you're drunk. And I'd be a shitty friend if I let you." Yep. Poor Corbin will be castrated before the night is over.

"Be a shitty friend, or sing soprano for the rest of your life. Your choice," I say ominously, still glaring at the door, waiting on him to be a total cock-block so I can unleash hell. The hallway grows silent, and Klaus and I stay in our very intimate position, both of us quietly watching and waiting. After a few minutes, Corbin curses more, and walks away to where we hear muttered arguments. A few things are said about threats and castration, which means he made the smart decision , and I turn my attention back to a grinning Klaus. "Moment ruined ?" he asks, daring to pretend as though I'd let him out of here now that he's promised himself to me.

"Chickening out already?" I huff, crossing my arms over my chest. A slight squeal escapes me when I'm tossed onto my back, and Klaus' hard, strong body becomes positioned between my legs once more. The glint in his eyes is anything but humorous right now. Determination has a look , and this is it. "No, Ash. No more mind-fucking games," he says, confusing me before crushing his lips to mine. After that , all other thoughts are pretty much banished, because it's impossible to think when Klaus Mikaelson's tongue is doing wicked things inside your mouth. It's even harder to think when that same devilish tongue is working its way down your body. "Damn dress. I think you enjoy driving me out of my fucking mind," he murmurs as the bottom of my dress starts rising up and he continues kissing his way down my body until he reaches the spot I've been waiting for him to meet. Some embarrassing noise escapes my lips in a half -cry/ half-whimpering medley, but that only earns a growl from Dane as he works his tongue in a way that is very illegal in many countries. If I've ever shattered quicker, I can't remember it. His name tears through my lips, and my body stiffens while also trying to tremble, as a series of overwhelming aftershocks violently travel through me. Klaus' smile against my most sensitive area doesn't exactly help things. Even his breath is driving me crazy right now. "You didn't give me time to enjoy that for very long, and I've waited a while to do it," he teases, and if I wasn't so utterly spent right now, I would probably blush or at least have the decency to be embarrassed. I'm panting as though I just did something strenuous, and no words leave my mouth when I open it. Shit. Did I forget how to speak?

Wet lips on mine decimate the incoherent thoughts in my mind as my body moves on its own. Idly, I realize my panties are now gone, but my bra is still on me. Dane's body is very clothed, and I don't like it. My hands tangle in his hair again as that talented tongue finds its way inside my mouth once more. His hands travel over me, touching me in places I never thought they would, and they acquaint themselves with my body.

Even though my arms now feel like they weigh fifty pounds apiece, I manage to pull Klaus' shirt over his head with a less than graceful motion. He chuckles as I limply tug him back to me. When's the last time I had sex? I can't remember.

"You're cute after you've had an or—" I cut him off by kissing him hard, because I don't want to be cute right now. I want to be irresistible or sexy or anything but frigging cute. My bra is either broken or unclipped— unsure which one— and then tossed to the floor, leaving me completely bare beneath him. I've always been a little uncomfortable when I'm naked around a guy, but not with Klaus. Everything feels so... right. I reach for him, fumbling with his very uncooperative belt and zipper. I'm two seconds away from screaming in frustration when Klaud takes pity on me, laughing a little before he gets rid of those damn shorts. When his boxers are the only thing separating us, I might whimper. Just a little. My fantasy is on top of me, his lips and tongue are on my body, and his hands are strumming me in places that make my eyes roll back and my toes curl. Tonight is going to be perfect and after everything I think I deserve perfect.

**Klaus' POV**

I look down at Ash as she sleeps on my chest. I run my fingers through her hair and she stirs lightly in her sleep snuggling in deeper and a small smile plays on her sleeping lips. It's been so long since I've felt this for someone, and I had thought at one time Caroline and I would have this but that just wasn't the way it was meant to be. It was then that I heard the front door open and I untangled myself from Ash's embrace and put on my jeans before walking out into the front entrance and I stopped in my tracks when I saw who was there.

"Its been a long time Klaus." Her smile curved in a way that would make most men melt it only made my fists curl in anger. "Now I believe we have unfinished business." She looked at her nails lazily and just as I snorted opening my mouth for a tart retort she glares at me and a piercing pain shot through my head. "You have quiet a sweet little morsel in that bedroom." She smiled just as the pain amped up a notch and I yelled in pain. "She's too sweet for you. You know that Niklaus. You know better then to cross me like this. It's quiet hurtful." The pain began to ebb and I leaned against the wall heavily before my fangs extended and my eyes flashed. I've had enough of this bitch.

"Dont even think about it. I have the information you've been looking for. New Orleans has indeed been calling your name." I stopped and looked up at her. How the bloody hell did she find out about that? Although it shouldn't surprise me little goes on without her knowing. I was just about to give up that quest. The longer I had been around Ash the more I was realizing that being with her wouldn't be a bad alternative.

"I've found that there's many things in New Orleans that will shock you. Not to mention, I've had quiet the premonition." I looked up at her curiously and she smirked. "But you can't have that information unless you do something for me."

I rolled my eyes boredly, "I can get the information myself as for your premonition, I don't exactly care." I held my ground doing my best to emit a nonchalant and bored persona. "Let me rephrase this then. Either you do me a favor and I relay some valuable information or," She paused and pulled out a white oak stake and I froze. "First I kill you then your brother and sister." Her smile was sweet as if she was offering me the deal of a life time and I rushed forward just about to grab the stake when my fingers burnt upon touching it and I pulled back looking down at my red bleeding seared flesh and Her grin only grew. "I had to add a little flare." She said dramatically. "Now go on I don't have all day." I hate being backed into a corner in fact when it happens I usually go ballistic but what happens when there's one person I can't do that with. Theres one woman who I can't cross despite my desire to do so. "You will go upstairs and you will make her forget everything. I've already taken care of her friends. Anyone who has saw you doesn't have recollection of it at least not in this town. You will cut all ties from her as you knew you would have to do. You always have to and we both know You don't deserve someone so sweet. You'd only destroy her." There was nothing I could do and I would not give this woman the satisfaction of knowing how much I wanted this one. How much I had wanted this to work out. On my exterior I shrugged and smirked arrogance rolling off of me. On the inside?

I felt anger roll through me as I walked back upstairs and into the bedroom where Ash had rolled over and cuddled with my pillow. She was so peaceful and a small happy smile played on her lips. One I was about to destroy because of a psychopathic woman just downstairs. I sat on the edge of the bed and I brushed her hair from her face and kissed her lips deeply. Her eyes fluttered open before she smiled against my lips kissing me back. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

A small frown marred her face and she sat up groggily wiping her eyes adorably. "What's wrong?" I looked deep into her eyes and I held her cheek affectionately and I could feel my compulsion widening her own eyes.

"You will not remember this-" I began but she shook her head and her eyes began to well up with tears. "Klaus what are you doing?" I held her more firmly and I forced my compulsion to take hold despite everything inside of me screaming not to. Happily ever afters weren't meant for me I knew this. This would have had to happen eventually. "You will not remember a single meeting we've had other then tonight. You came to my house for a party and we had slept together once it was a meaningless one night stand and you never saw me before tonight and you won't see me after tonight." Her eyes were wide and tears were leaking from those hollow beautiful eyes. "When you hear my name you won't remember anything more then this one night when we shared the same bed and you will go back to sleep and when you wake up you will go home and tell no one of this." Her eyes were already drowsy and I kissed her forehead before murmuring "Sleep." And she did.

However there was one thing I was realizing was true. I don't deserve Ash because guys like me were designed to destroy girls like her.

_**So what do you think? Please Review Follow Favorite! Give me your thoughts! I do love to hear what you think and any suggestions. I also would love to thank VampireAndLiars and I would definitely suggest reading her story Sinners**_


	6. Lies

**Klaus's POV**

My door swung open and I looked up sipping a glass or bourbon as Rebekah stormed in. "Well, little sister, you have impeccable flair for being quiet dramatic." I drawled looking at her bored when Elijah stormed in after her and I froze.

"Brother." I smirked. I sipped my bourbon and watched as they both grew silent. "What? No witty comebacks? No damnation of the bastard son?" I looked at them waiting for a response and Rebekah swallowed hard. "Nothing at all?"

"She was taken." I looked at them my face contorting in rage before I ran forward and grabbed Rebekah by the throat and throwing her out of the house. Elijah went to grab me and I shoved him off if me before turning back on Rebekah. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" I glared at her and walked towards her as she backed away. "You took her with you when she was pregnant! You know my enemies would target her and you, thoughtless as ever just let her go. Let me ask. Was it Marcel? You lead him to her you know? YOU!" I went to grab her when Elijah grabbed me by the throat and slammed me into the side of the house.

"Calm down." He looked at me, an anger in his eyes that wasn't just for me and I knew it. "We will get her back, I swear." I narrowed my eyes at him my mind racing as I glared at the perfect brother, the one who made no mistakes in everyone's eyes. But he had and I knew it. Rebekah wouldn't blame him, of course but he was just as much to blame for her being gone then anyone else. I pushed away from him and held back the next biting comment before it could come out.

"We need to get her now." I straightened my leather jacket and before anyone could say anything else I ran straight to Marcel's house, well my home.

I kicked in the door just as a group of vampires turned looking at me. I heard a small laugh that held very little humor and I looked up as Marcel smiled down at me as if he had been waiting and of course he had been. He had my girl. I shook myself from that thought. She carried my child and that was it, being with her held too many consequences and I would not lose her or let her make me weak. "Give her to me, and I swear if you have harmed one hair on her damn head I will kill you." I meant every word of that, Marcel had been close to my heart at one time and even now I knew it would not be easy to kill him but this was one line that never should have been crossed.

I didn't give my heart to many girls, I didn't put myself out there much at all but more than that, I never had a girl who was so innocent and light want the monsterous sinner that dwells inside of me. "No." He smiled. "Your little friend shouldn't be in my quarter let alone practicing magic. She tried playing with my rules. She doesn't use ancestral magic so my little friend couldn't track her but using magic is the only way she could have found Elijah." He shrugged and crossed his hand over his chest. "Rules are rules." He smiled.

"What have you done to her?" I ran forward and he smiled not even moving back a step. Elijah and Rebekah were suddenly behind me and Marcel arched an eyebrow. "I don't have time for this game! Give me the girl now!" Marcel laughed and then looked over at me.

"I'm afraid I can't. You need to realize something Klaus. This is my town and you can't just break my rules. It's that simple. If I just gave you the girl then it would defeat the purpose of the lesson and besides, since you went back on our deal and took Marcel the girl is now my compensation for a little while." He shrugged but just as I went to speak Elijah beat me to it.

"I will rip your throat out if you don't give us the girl." Marcel looked over at him and by the way his eyes lit up I could see he didn't realize how important she was to me... Well and apparently to my brother as well.

"I hit a nerve with the original family? I should have taken the girl sooner." He smiled and I went to say something before a scream pierced the air and I stiffened. Marcel stopped and he ran with us quickly on his heels. We burst into a room and I looked as Ash was pinned against a wall and there were cuffs with runes on them binding her hands and a vampire drinking ravenously from her neck and everything went red. That was all I could see. I pulled him off of her and she crumpled to the floor as I pulled his heart from his chest.

I turned about to check her but Elijah was already in front of her and covering her neck as blood poured out of it. He bit into his wrist and forced her to drink it. She leaned heavily on him, she had on a white dress that was flowing, it covered the small bump she was sporting, given it was barely noticeable. I was hoping Marcel had been too caught up to realize she was pregnant and I looked at how much blood has spilled all over her and the floor. She could have died I turned looking at Marcel who looked shocked. I charged him slamming him into the wall and he coughed in surprise.

"I didn't tell him to do that, I would never of had someone kill her, she's pregnant. I studied him my blood rushing through my ears as I felt the need to kill him. The monster inside of my roared up before I heard her voice.

"Klaus." It was soft and rasp, like she needed water. I turned and Ash looked at me with her big eyes, her hair that was matted with blood on the ends was in tangles around her face and I realized that the moment she opened her eyes it was me she had called to. Not Elijah, just me. I turned to her and made my way over to her willing my hands not to shake as I leaned down brushing her hair from her face. Her eyes were watering and I felt so helpless as I watched her. "Y-you lied to me." I looked at her shocked and it felt as if she had smacked me in the face. "You said you had nothing to do with Elijah disappearing... You lied." There was a void in her voice as she stood up her legs shaking and Elijah steadied her. I reached for her to help and she grabbed my hand gently placing it to my side. I went to say something and she shook her head. "You lied."

The words echoed in my ears even after Elijah picked her up. After they had all left the room I just stood there and the words were still echoing in my head.

I shouldn't have lied to her.

* * *

><p>Please Follow Favorite and Review and I have a tumblr I will posting things for related to this I will give the link in the next chapter<p> 


	7. Predator and Prey

**Ash's POV**

I tossed onto my side feeling restless just as my bedroom door opened. I looked up and forced a weak smile as Elijah walked in and sat down at the edge of my bed. After everything that happened I would be lying if I didn't admit I was a little disappointed it wasn't Klaus who had opened that door. "I could hear you tossing and turning." He stated and it was then I smelled the soup he had. I perked up and my smile came a little easier.

"Potato soup is my favorite." I reached for the bowl and blew on a small spoonful before trying it and God it was an explosion of flavor on my tongue. I smiled and began scarfing it all down like my life depended on it, I felt a dribble of it slide down my chin but before I could wipe it away Elijah reached out gently wiping from the corner of my mouth to my chin. I felt my cheeks heat up and he cleared his throat as he pulled back from me. "Thank you." My voice was quiet and hoarse, raw emotion choking me at the moment. It wasn't that I felt those butterflies when I was with Elijah that I felt when I was Klaus. It wasn't that he made my heart race with an intensity like Klaus could. It was a slow burn that curled in my chest when Elijah was close to me. It made me feel safe and protected. But all I could think about? All I could think was that I wanted Klaus.

"I felt weak." I said suddenly catching the both of us off guard. It was quiet for a moment, neither of us wanting to say much but it was like once I said it I had to keep going. "I never want to feel that weak again. He just took me, there was nothing stopping him it was so easy. How could I be that weak?" I wiped a tear and I felt more aggravation roll through me. "And I'm crying like it's okay and it's not. I need to be stronger than this. I hate it." I looked up into his eyes to find him watching me very intently. "I hate feeling weak. It's pathetic." I swallowed hard sitting the soup down on the bedside table and crossing my legs.

"I could help you." His hand drifted to my knee and he gave it a light squeeze. "If you want, I can help teach you to be stronger." I looked over at him a smile pulling at my lips. I wanted to be stronger and if I had told Klaus he only would have tried protecting me more, locking me away like some damn fairytale princess and I couldn't deal with that. As it is since the kidnapping he's hardly let me out of his sight. It's almost as if the idea of me being on my own or defending myself scares him and I think that's because deep down he doesn't want me to go anywhere. But its dangerous to think like that where Klaus is concerned because it could just as easily just be about the baby and have nothing to do with me at all.

"I want you to train me to be stronger." I leamed in closer as he nodded and I found myself wrapping my arms around him and he pulled me into him until I was in his lap. I leaned into his chest hesitantly and was surprised at how tight Elijah was holding me but in the pit of my stomach I felt a guilt that was gnawing at me yet in my heart I felt that warmth again and I could feel cheeks turning crimson. Neither of us moved or said anything until Elijah pulled away from me. The cold stung when he robbed me of his body heat and he carefully sat me back on the bed before getting up and clearing his throat.

"I can't do this, I uh, I need to go." He paused, "We can start training tomorrow." And with that he turned around and walked out of my room. I crawled back under the covers a sense of bewilderment filling me. I looked out the window, laying down and all that I could think was that I was changing and so was everything around me, and I didn't know if it would ever be the same again.

* * *

><p>I shouldn't have felt guilty about last night with Elijah but as I sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast with Rebekah, guilt was still there which was ridiculous. I didn't do anything with him and even if I had I wasn't with Nik. He didn't want me and I knew that. Or at least I thought I did. "Penny for your thoughts?" Rebekah asked as I took a bite of a strawberry. I shook my head and decided silence would probably be the best way to go especially given the fact that just then Elijah walked into the dinning room and Niklaus took a seat in the parlor.<p>

"Are you ready?" I looked up swallowing as Elijah looked down at me unaffected. So apparently I was the only one feeling much of anything around here. "Training, we should go ahead and start." He told me and pulled back my chair for me. I got up and wiped my mouth before pulling my unruly hair back into a messy bun.

"Training? Training for what?" Klaus was suddenly leaning against the wall and he looked wry as well as annoyed.

"I decided I wanted to train with Elijah. I want to learn to be a fighter. To protect myself and the people I love." I cleared my throat and tucked back a strand of hair that I missed. I couldn't tell exactly what Klaus thought of that, he opened his mouth several times before shutting it and an array of emotions seemed to pass behind his eyes before finally he looked at me with a face I couldn't read at all and said, "Why would you ask him and not me?"

I was at a complete loss of words on how to answer that. There were many reasons I hadn't asked him but the first and foremost was that I simply hadn't thought he'd say yes. I looked at him at a complete loss of words, pursing my lips. "I guess I just thought you'd say that I didn't need training. That you would just protect me."

"Pretty much what I would have said." He smiled that damn smile that turned my stomach to knots and shrugged, "Which is why you're not training with Elijah. It's not reasonable given your condition." He started walking off as if because he said something it was the damn law and I reached out grabbing his wrist.

"You've got to be kidding me! My condition? I'm pregnant not dying of terminal cancer I can train with Elijah. It's my choice not yours." I crossed my arms over my chest just as he turned and leaned down his nose barely touching mine and our lips so close I could feel the heat of his breath. I took a step back and he stepped closer until I felt my back hit the wall and his arm caged me in.

"The reason you're not ready to train is only partially because your pregnant. You still act like prey and that can get you killed. You flash those innocent doe eyes and a predator has already locked you as a target. Until you can learn how to become strong here," He tapped my forehead before dragging his finger down my cheek and across my neck until it rested tenderly over my rapidly beating heart, "And here. You won't be ready for anything else." He paused and I swallowed as he leaned closer to my ear tucking my hair back. "When you are ready I will train you myself princess." He smirked and his breath tickled my ear sending a shiver down my spine. "After all, you are mine."

* * *

><p>Follow? Favorite? Review? I love hearing your feedback and as promised here is the blog I've started. I'll post a lot of things: Scenerios, outfits, small drabbles, etc. But all will be related to this story in particular.<p>

xbetrayalknowsmynamex . tumblr . com

obviously no spaces


	8. You're All I Want

**"If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger."**

**― Emily Brontë**

**Ash's POV**

I touched my cheek tenderly. It could have been five minutes ago or maybe even an hour but I was still standing in this spot frozen since Klaus said three words that were echoing through my soul. You are mine. There was an intense warmth that was taking over me and I felt myself trying to fight smile.

The doorbell rang and it seemed to be what snapped me out of my reverie. I started making my way into the parlor when I heard a voice that made me roll my eyes. I rounded the corner just as Sophie came into full view. I sat on the couch and looked up as she walked in and singled me out. "Ashiara, it's great to see you." I looked back at her refusing to really say anything when she sat down beside me. "I need to talk to you." I looked at her and scooted away slightly before crossing my legs. "It's about your family." Everybody was suddenly still and I turned on her with an urgency I didn't know I had inside of me.

"What do you know?" I felt a thousand questions pump through me and my breath quickened. I felt an arm on my shoulder and smiled when I seen Rebekah looking down at me. "Did you-" I started.

"I promised I'd look into what happened with your family didn't I?" Her accent was more pronounced than usual and I smiled fighting back tears because if I was being honest I had thought she had completely forgot about that. I had expected that even after finding Elijah we just wouldn't have time to track down my parents killer, because in this family something was always happening.

"You are honestly the best. You know that right?" I smiled and turned back to Sophie who was suddenly walking back into the kitchen. I got up following her and she grabbed the kettle filling it with water. "What are you doing?" I asked curiously as I watched her turn the stove on.

Sophie turned her head over her shoulder and smiled earnestly. "Some herbal tea will relax you and the baby as well as me. There's a lot to talk about so I think this would help." I nodded and pulled myself up to sit on the counter. I knew that this news was going to be harsh but it hit me then I didn't know how harsh. A part of me was terrified to learn the truth and what it involved while another half of me needed to know who I had to find. Who I had to hunt.

We waited for the water to boil and as soon as the kettle started whistling she pulled down two cups and I watched as she pulled a small tin can from her purse. "We have tea here." I started to hop off the counter when she stopped me. "Don't worry about it, this tea has many healing properties, it's a family recipe trust me." There was something in the way Sophie spoke that made me uneasy but before I could say anything the sweet musky scent of the tea wafted to me and I swallowed hard. She pulled out a small bottle that looked like honey and drizzled some into my cup before pouring the herbal mix in with the hot water.

I took a deep breath and the smell was almost tantalizing. She handed me a cup and I blew on it gently. Without much thought I took a sip and a strange sensation filled me as I drank the whole cup. I looked to Sophie to see if she had drunk hers when I saw her accidentally drop it on the floor. "Damn." She grumbled and laughed nervously before she started cleaning it up. "That was the last of the tea." She sighed and smiled looking up at me. "At least you got some." I nodded and looked up just as Klaus walked in the room.

"What happened? We heard something break." He glared at Sophie so hard that if looks could kill I was pretty sure she would be dead... And it would be bloody. I looked up at him and hopped off of the counter.

"Sophie made us tea." I smiled, "But she dropped hers, which was unfortunate to say the least. It was great." I smiled and Klaus's eyes narrowed as he stared at Sophie.

"Yes that is unfortunate." He stepped closer to me and I felt started as he cupped my cheek and looked deep into my eyes. I felt my heart stutter in my chest as he studied me. "How are you feeling?" He asked, his eyes searching me earnestly.

"I'm fine." And it was true. I felt more than fine, if I was being honest I felt amazing and strong. It was the most powerful I've felt in a long time. "I feel great actually. Stronger." I smiled.

"I told you there was healing properties in it." Sophie looked smugly at Klaus and he just narrowed his eyes at her and grabbed my hand dragging me into the parlor.

"I don't know what to do with you." Klaus looked back at me and shook his head. "Don't leave my sight when the witch bitch comes in this house and don't accept anything she gives you. Trusting any witch has always proved to be fatal..." I glared at him and he chuckled. "Well I'm somewhat excluding you from the list of bothersome witches." He finished. I stuck my tongue out as Klaus sat down and he pulled me into beside him until I was almost in his lap. I squirmed and looked at Sophie as she sat down across from us.

"The person who killed your parents, she's strong. A witch." I looked at her solemnly and nodded for her to continue. "I'm more than willing to help you find her and let you sort out your differences so to speak; but you have to do me a favor." I looked at her waiting for the shoe to drop. "I need your help getting Davina from Marcel." I saw Elijah stiffen out of the corner of my eye and I realized that this probably wasn't going to be easy.

"I can't just give you this girl. That's not right." I forced each word out and by the look in Sophie's face she could tell.

"If your worried about you and the baby taking on something like that there's nothing to worry about." I looked at her and I turned so I was facing her more and I felt Klaus's hand drift to the slight bump and butterflies went off in my stomach. I forced the blush that was rising up my neck to stop and looked at Sophie head on.  
>"If I'm being honest, yes that's part of my concern but more than that she's a kid. I'm not going to help you take her down." I looked at Sophie incredulous but deep down a part of me knew that if it wasn't for Elijah then I might have caved. And I knew it was wrong because Davina really was just a kid but finding the one who massacred my entire family meant so much to me. I needed to find that person if I ever wanted closure because some days it hurt so much I felt like I couldn't breathe.<p>

Sophie smiled as if she knew something I didn't and I watched as she stood up. "You will help me." She said it was a confidence that made me look up at her and I felt Klaus bristle beside me.

"Are you threatning my-" Klaus stopped and he paused for a moment before he restarted, "Are you threatning Ash? Because I will rip your eyes from their sockets and make you watch as I kill you." I squeezed Klaus's leg but he didn't stop. "A threat to her is like a threat to me you should keep that in mind."

Sophie didn't look scared in the least and I looked at her carefully. "Nothing comes for free." She said suddenly and I looked at her thrown off. "You feel strong right? Probably more powerful than you've ever felt." I looked at her not answering because she already knew. "That herbal mix is more than just healing tea."

"You didn't accidentally drop your cup." I said bleakly.

"No I didn't." She looked at me and I could see there was a desperation in her eyes that I had never noticed before. "Only one witch from the Branderwood line," I stopped looking up at her sharply as she said my family's name. "Can drink that concoction. One witch every four generations. Do you know why it's only every four generations? Each generation represents the four families that dominated during the druid era. Imagine my surprise when I found that the four lines were Bennett, Kavanagh, Lennon, and Branderwood." I looked at her completely shocked and she continued. "That drink will give you unbelievable powers, powers I could help you uncover and control. But there are some serious set backs. Ones that you'll find soon enough." I felt a dread churn my stomach and Klaus was suddenly up and in her face but just as he went to touch her his skin started burning and then she was gone.

"I'm so stupid." I slumped down and Elijah was beside me wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Why would I even think to trust her."

Klaus turned on me his gaze was infuriated and he flipped over the piano that was near the window. I jumped as it crashed into the ground hard. "Because you trust everyone!" He yelled. I went to speak but my mouth was dry and he just continued. "You are so idiotic and you always need someone to protect you 24 fucking 7. You're pathetic." I felt a tear slipped down my cheek but he just kept going. "You're weak and gullible how can you even begin to think you'll be a good mother when you can't even protect yourself let alone a baby." He stormed out and I wiped away the tears as they fell without my permission. I wanted to scream at Klaus, I wanted to hit him, but how could I when deep down I thought the exact same things he did.

I got up and Elijah reached for my hand. "Give him time he will-" I shook my head and grabbed a coat. "I have to go after him." I started buttoning my coat and Elijah stood up looking down at me.

"Why? It's not going to help." Elijah grabbed my wrist stopping me from walking out the door and I reached for his hand and pulled it off of me.

"No one goes after him. He lashes out because he's frustrated and anyone he lashes out at feels like the victim. They just let him go because they don't understand." He looked at me almost as if I was speaking another language as I made my way to the door.

"Understand what?" He asked, a look of confusion marring his face.

"That all he wants is someone to chase after him." I opened the door and looked back at Elijah and tossed him a sad smile. "It's all any of us wants."

* * *

><p><strong>"Anyone who has lost something they thought was theirs forever finally comes to realise that nothing really belongs to them."<strong>

**― Paulo Coelho**

**Klaus's POV**

I can't believe she would be so daft as to just trust the same bitch who put us in this situation. I had never been so pissed at someone in my life and it wasn't because she trusted some dumb broad. It was because I felt terrible for lashing out at Ash the way I did. She was the one who fucked up I was out here looking for Sophie to fix her mess, but inside I felt like I needed to make sure Ash was okay. The tears I saw in her eyes almost made me lose my resolute and that made me so mad I had to leave before I caved and tried to comfort her.

I was so distracted by my thoughts of Ash that I didn't hear the witch come until I felt the piercing pain in my shoulder and it twisted out of place. I yelled out just as I felt myself being thrown across the street and into the side of a building. There were no people on the sidewalks and traffic was light, but since it was so dark out I hardly doubt they could evens see what was happening.

I looked up to see a small group of them in black cloaks and they kept me pinned against the wall before I heard a snap and a chunk of wood went flying into my side and I grunted in pain trying to fight against their power.

Marcel suddenly appeared behind a witch in the back and snapped her neck just as a few more of his inner-circle appeared. "If I'm correct and I believe I am, I made a rule that definitely prohibited witchcraft without my damn permission in this quarter." Marcel smirked and I watched as the witches threw him and his dumb ass buddies right along with us. He snarled and started forward but the lead witch flung her hand and he was thrown back further.

"Deliver Davina to us and all of this can stop." Her voice was ominous but vaguely familiar and I found myself trying to figure out who the hell she was so I could find her and slaughter her whole line. I felt my legs both break and I yelled out in pain.

"Davina isn't yours and I will die before I let any of you harm her!" Marcel growled, a look of defiance stamped on his face and that's when I heard the last voice I thought I'd hear.

"Klaus!" I looked up and across the street there she was. Her hair was blowing behind her and as she looked at me on my knees and fighting off a wave of agony a dark look crossed her face. She turned towards the witches and I watched as her hand extended and two of the girls fell to their knees blood pouring from mouth and eyes and she squeezed her palm until both of their heads seemed to cave into itself and their lifeless bodies fell to the floor.

She started making her way to across the street when the lead witch turned and seemed to let out a force and thought it seemed to slow Ash she began pushing through it. A small drop of blood started to fall from her nose and I stiffened as the intoxicating smell found its way to me. Marcel and the other vampires gazes all locked onto my girl. There was a tangible feeling of feral blood lust in the air and I had never smelled something so sweet. Her blood hadn't smelled like this before and as more of it trickled down her nose I realized that every vampire was trying to get to her and that this had to be one of the damn setbacks Sophie had mentioned.

I needed to get to her before they did, I had to get her out of here. As if sensing my thoughts she turned looking at me, her eyes were searching and they started to return to their color when it happened.

She was off guard, I mean with all the craziness we all were and she was looking at me as if I was the only thing that mattered, as if I was the only one she wanted to protect. I heard her voice rasp and scared, "Niklaus." And that's all that I heard before headlights flashed and a horn blared as brakes screeched but it was too late.

The car collided with Ash's small form and I watched as the car drove off after hitting her. She hit the ground sharply and an indescribable fear ran through me as I watched blood drip down her face and fall from her lashes. Her danity hand was outstretched as if she was reaching for me and blood fell from her fingertips. All I could hear was the faint beating of her heart and the smaller beat of our child's heartbeat. Time slowed and everything stopped as I stared at her and an inhumane scream tore through my throat. I hadn't protected her.

_What had I done?_

* * *

><p>So what do you guys think? Follow, Favorite, Review? I'd love to hear your feedback.<p>

xbetrayalknowsmynamex . tumblr . com

No spaces (:


End file.
